BAGAHHH!
by KinkyFISH
Summary: What happens when 3 boys want to steal her heart, but she's afraid that once she let go it might just break...or that she'll melt into a puddle and forever be a reflection. Don't ask. IxR IxM IxK


Hello there chicks and lads, but since this is a tokyo mew mew fanfic I'm pretty sure their will be more chicks then lads, but anywhoooo. I wanna say that this is...actually I'm not gonna say it because if I do say what I was gonna say you'll probably be like ohhhhh this looks stupid I'm not going to read this shit, and all that.

SOOOOOOOO I will shut up. ANNNNND I hope you enjoy this story. insert happy face :)

**Chapter 1: **Ichigo's Point of View

The sun is up, the birds are happily chirping their life away, and all I want to do is BURN THOSE DAMN MOISY BIRDS!! Jeez can't a girl sleep in at all on a Saturday morning without having to be tempted by the smell of cooked bacon? That was a rhetorical question. Sometimes parents can be so inconsiderate (same goes with those birds). If I want food I'll make it myself, like when I'm AWAKE!

Actually I don't think its right of me to complain, I should be glad that my parents are still together and actually cook for me. So I'm sorry mom and dad, and to those of you who aren't as lucky as I am (I am not mocking anyone).

I don't know what's wrong with me lately, normally I don't complain much. But hey, for once in my almost-non-existing-life I don't have to work at the café today!! WOOT! Ugh at that place, it seems like I'm the ONLY employee even though there's 5 of us.

I guess I might as well get up.

BAGAHHH!! I just saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror and it was NOT a pretty sight. There's bits of cheese cake in my greasy nasty hair (my hair is not normally like this) I still have makeup on my face, giving me the "gorgeous" NOT panda eye look. Not to mention I'm still wearing my work uniform!

Hmm, why do I look like this? Usually I always tend to wash and moisturize my face before bed and I definitely almost ALWAYS change out of my uniform after work or at least right as I get home.

What did I do last night?

What did I do?

Hmm…

"ICHIGO! PHONE!"

Wah? Who in their right mind would be calling at this time of the day? It's not even 9 yet. "Coming!" I better wipe this mess off my face.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Ichigo?" It was Ryou, should've figured.

"Yes, Ryou."

"Uh yeah, just calling to make sure you're still alive."

"Well I am, thank you very much for your concern."

"That's good, because now you can get your butt over here and start working!"

"WHAT?! But today is my day off!"

"No, Ichigo, your day off is next Saturday."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since now."

Isn't he just the best boss ever, "NOOO I REFUSE! You still have Mint and Lettuce, not to mention Keiichiro!"

"I'll pay you double."

"Make that triple."

"Double and I'll throw in a strawberry cheesecake."

"Deal!"

And… I hung up. Ugh the things I do all for a strawberry cheesecake, hold that thought, cheesecake…I remember now! That's how Ryou tricked me into working overtime last night. That's why I look like a blob of mess.

…a blob of ugly mess.

…a blob of ugliness.

Hahahaha.

Grr I'm gonna kill HIM, that jerk! But really I'm the only one to blame, me and my guilty pleasure for cheesecake. Oh how I love you so (cheesecake NOT Ryou). I think I should quit it with my reveries and go clean up. And if I get lucky I might just slip in the bathtub and drown myself in the showers, if that's possible, drowning in the showers I mean, because like no matter what the water will go down the drains so you can't really drown. Let's make that a bath then.

After many attempts of suicide (HAH) I find myself standing in front of Café Mew. Think on the bright side though, I'm getting paid DOUBLE!! AND a cheeeeeesecake! Mmhmm yummy. Just thinking about it makes my mouth waters.

But what happened nest was not so…bright sidey. When I opened the doors to Café Mew, I was standing in a completely empty room. No chairs, no tables, nobody, no smell of baked goods. Well I lied; it wasn't completely empty because there were newspapers all over the floor and paint buckets and brushes. Ugh but the smell, I'm not a big fan of paint fumes.

"RYOUUUU!!"

He appeared out from behind a wall, styling in ripped jeans and a dirty old shirt. "Why do you always have to be so loud?"

"Ryou, what's the meaning of this? Why didn't you tell me we were going to paint, I would've at least worn something more comfortable then THIS!" I screamed pointing to my work uniform that looks more like a Halloween costume for a maid, but it is kind of cute though.

"Well I did say that you would have to work."

"I can't stand the smell of paint, it makes me sick! Plus why am I the only one here?"

"You're not."

"Well who else is here?"

"Me."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that."

I was giving him my dirtiest glare, while he was trying to give me his stern I'm-the-boss-and-whatever-I-say-goes look. After a very long staring contest I ended up holding a brush in one hand and a bucket of paint in the other.

"Ryou, this is ridiculous, why do you always take advantage of me?" Wait that kind of sounded wrong.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well the truth is, you're the only one I can depend on here."

Wow, I was not expecting that. But hey you know what? This is actually quite fun, and very relaxing, you should try it too. It beats having to pick up bits of plates off the ground from Lettuce or convincing Mint to work besides having her tea break. Or to get Pudding to stop treating this place like a circus. Not to mention having to apologize to the costumers on behalf of Zakuro.

"Really? That's not true, you still have Keiichiro."

He stopped painting and turned to stare at me in the eyes. His eyes are nice, very blue. "Ichigo…you…you missed a spot over there."

Twitch, twitch.

"Ryou, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but every question you ask me takes 100 yen away from your paycheck."

"Are you serious!?"

"Was that a question?"

"You are so obnoxious!"

He was smiling, that jerk is actually smiling. I swear he gets a joy out of seeing me in pain. But there is something nice about his smile, WAIT EW what am I saying? It must be the paint fumes. Speaking of paint and obnoxious boys, this reminds me of something.

"Ok I know you probably don't care, but this reminds me of the time when I was 8 and my father took my mother and I out to this pottery place. It's where you get to paint whatever clay statues you want. I picked out this really pretty clay figure of a ballerina to paint for my mother. I remembered being so proud of it, she had a pink tutu (the ballerina not my mother) and the lady there let me put sparkles on her and everything. It was really fun. But then this annoying obnoxious boy from the table beside mine took my ballerina and through it at my head."

I looked over at Ryou and he was wearing a very silly expression on his face and for some unknown reason though it made his blue eyes seem brighter. And for some other unknown reason, I have the urge to poke out his blue eyes and stick it onto my ballerina doll. It's deffinately the paint fumes.

"That was um…a very inspiring story." He said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like you have a better story to tell."

"Um, well, let's see…when I was younger my parents were always working so I was usually home by myself, and I lived in a really big house too. There were a couple maids there, but they were usually in the kitchen. And one day when I was roaming the house I found a secret passage way behind…a bookcase! The end."

"What was behind the bookcase?" I know he's making this up but might as well go along with it.

"Another bookcase."

"Did that lead to another bookcase?"

"No. It leads to an annoying strawberry blonde hair girl who wouldn't shut up."

"Ok that's it! That's the last straw, Ryou. If you find me so annoying, then I'll LEAVE, that way you wouldn't have to listen to me talk!" I'm so pissed off I can feel smoke coming out of my ears (if that's possible). And if I wasn't afraid of going to jail I would've thrown the whole paint bucket at his face! But what I did instead was I through the brush and bucket on the ground and the paint got all over the floor (even the newspaper can't get rid of that mess, hehe). Then I marched my way out, hoping to god that I wouldn't trip or do anything embarrassing. Well I was going to leave until I was forcefully pulled back by two giant arms.

"No don't leave." Ryou pleaded, "I'm…I'm sorry, like I said before, I was pretty much raised alone. I don't know how to behave in front of people, and besides Keiichiro, I've never had any real friends before. I'm trying, Ichigo, I really am. Please stay with me."

I searched his face for any sign of sarcasm or even a hint of joke, but he was serious, dead serious. His eyes, oh his big blue eyes, I feel like I'm drowning in them. How can anyone say no to that?

I bit the bottom of my lips and pretend to think about it for a minute or two, and I finally whispered, "okay." His fingers relaxed and he was slightly smiling now. "Um…but one thing, can you take your hands off my shoulders now?" He quickly let go of me and I swear I saw a hint of blush.

Well anyways I ended up working almost the whole day, and I have to say the place looks fantastic. We painted the walls this pastry yellow colour, apparently it's suppose to make the costumers feel happy. And Ryou got this flower stencil and traced pink along the edges of the wall. It looks very Spring like, I'm really proud of it.

"Well, Ichigo, good job. Here's your money, and...here is your strawberry cheesecake, as promised." He handed me an envelope (oooh big money!) and a box that I'm guessing my cheesecake is in, yum.

"Arigato."

"Do you need a lift home, or anything?" he offered, but for some reason he wouldn't look at me.

"Nah, I think I can manage walking home with no accidents."

"Mhm…well bye."

And there he goes, off to his chamber. Well I better get home before it gets too dark. It is a nice day out, but the first thing that I'm going to do right when I get home is, I'm gong straight to bed and hibernate.

So yeah, I'm walking home, all on my owny, mhm. So I guess this is the perfect time for you to get to know me. Let's seeeeeeee, I'm a superhero (please don't laugh, this is no joke), my genes were infused with some of cats' DNA, so occasionally when the earth is in danger, I say the magic words and poof I get this surprisingly really cute cat ears and a tail.

Yeah that's right, a friggen TAIL! I also get this really Kawaii outfit/costume/I like the word outfit better. It is quite short though, I must talk to Ryou about it, seeing as how he was the one who designed it…I think, did he?

Lalalalalaladeda, I'm almost home. It nice being outside of that café though, it's good to breath in some new air once in a while. Nya!

"Hi, Ichigo!"

What, what, who said that? Oh my gosh!! "Masaya!" Oooh he's wearing a blue v-neck shirt with grey jeans. Mmm.

"I called you earlier but your mother said you were at work."

"Oh yeah, Ryou called me this morning to come by and redecorate the café."

"Oh," his face tensed up, "uh…I just…wanted to give you this."

He shifted through his pocket and handed me a little box, which was kind of hard seeing as how I already am holding a bigger box containing my cheesecake, so we compromised by putting it on top of my cheesecake box. "Thank you, Masaya, but it's not my birthday…is it?"

"No," he laughed, "But I saw it the other day and it reminded me of you so, I don't know…I just thought you would like it."

Isn't that the sweetest thing or what! I couldn't help but to put on a goofy grin on my face, "thank you, again."

He smiled, "no problem, anything for you. Well I kind of have to go now, I'm glad I bumped into you here. Do you…um…by any chance want to…um…"

"Want to what?" I asked.

"Go out with me tomorrow? We can have a picnic, or whatever you want." He looked hopeful.

"Sure!" eek I hope I didn't sound too eager. But it didn't matter because he smiled at me and I watched him walked off. He has nice long legs, I wonder if he's a good dancer. Haha I should ask him to take me out dancing. Wait a minute I can't dance, the last time I danced was with Ryou and I made a fool of myself. Okay then forget the dancing.

"Hey kitty, do you need a help with those?"

"Huh?" surprise, surprise, totally didn't see that coming, "KISH! What are you doing here?!" Remember how I was telling you earlier about how sometimes when the earth is in danger; well Kish usually causes those dangers, along with his other alien friends.

"To see my pet of course." He looked almost hurt, just floating there in the air.

"Kish, I am in NO MOOD for your games, in fact I am NEVER in the mood for your games! Now get lost before I blast you off!"

"Why is my kitty cat so cranky today? But doesn't matter because you look cute as ever!"

"I'm serious, I" and I couldn't finish that sentence because in a matter of seconds everything was flown out of my hands and I was pulled into his arms, with my face flat against his chest.

"You smell nice, Ichigo."

"Kish, LET GO OF ME!!"

"Shh, I want to say something, Ichigo," then he releases one arm away from my waist and lifts up my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes, "I like you!" And he gave me a quick peck on the forehead, winked, and disappeared.

"ARGH YOU BAKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KISH!!"

An old couple walked by right that moment and gave me a dirty look. Just great! OH MY GOD MY CAKE!! Oh and Masaya's present…and my paycheck…BUT MY CAKE!

The cake is ruined; I am officially going to KILL that damn alien! Mark my words! But I wonder what Masaya got me.

Oh my goody gosh, it's a gold charm bracelet! There's a strawberry, a cat, a bell, and…a heart. Isn't that sweet or what? Ooooooh I just can't keep my eyes off of it, I wonder if it's real gold. Ok, ok must gather this stuff up and go home.

So yeah as I was stumbling to get my stuff together I noticed the envelope with my pay check. I wonder if he paid me this week at all? Or is this just a paycheck for today? Okay so I tear the envelope open and guess what?

* * *

Well keep on guessing, because I will NEVER tell you!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. I was just kidding please don't hate me. I will tell you..eventually but for now even I don't know what will be in that envelope, but I don't mind if YOU have any suggestions. So you know what this leads to, eh? eh? REVIEWS PLEASEZZZZZZ!

I ELLE OH VEE EE YOU


End file.
